Pronuclear injection service: 92 transgenic constructs were injected to generate 221 transgenic lines with an average turnaround time of 7 weeks. CRISPR-based gene editing knockout service: GTC initiated injections for CRISPR-based gene editing constructs. The average efficiency for generating KO and KI mice for CRISPR constructs was 43% and 3%, respectively. A total of 27 lines were generated from this service. Cryopreservation and IVF services: Sperms from 67 mouse models were cryopreserved for 17 investigators. 23 sperm straws were thawed to use for 63 IVF sessions. 23 mouse models were successfully re-established per investigators request from the sperm cryopreservation service. ES cell injection service: 6 clones from 5 projects were injected to generate 27 chimeric mice with an average turnaround time of 4 weeks. The endpoint of this service was to provide these chimeras to PI. Using these chimeras, 2 heterozygous mouse models were generated by PIs. Genotyping service: 1215 tail biopsies were purified and used for genotyping by PCR analysis for 3 investigators. As indicated in others ZIA reports, numerous journal articles were published in FY15 based on the mouse models generated by the GTC.